Memoirs of Berk
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Join Hiccup in these one shots that cover life on Berk, from adventures to life in general. Note: Includes canon pairings.


**Note:** I did the poll which included this new story, and my other stories already on the site. This story was in fifth place, but I've been wanting to write it for a while, so I decided to start it today. These stories are a series of one shots that take place before the movies, after the movies, during the series, etc. I will do the ones I want, and then I will take ideas in the reviews into consideration.

**Surgery**

In a small Viking village in Berk the residents were getting up at dawn to greet the new day. Stoick the Vast, the Chief of the tribe, got up to start on his daily tasks. Dragons were stretching their wings, and taking to the air for the morning flights. Stoick's son Hiccup was still curled up in bed.

"Hiccup, get up, I have some tasks for you today!" Stoick called to his son.

All he got was a groan in response. Before he could respond, there was a thumping sound on the roof. Toothless was ready for his morning flight.

"Toothless is ready for the day!" Stoick called up again.

Hiccup did not respond that time. Concerned, Stoick went upstairs to check on his son. When he reached his son's room, he spotted his son curled up under his blankets. He went over and pulled the sheets down, and his son immediately tried to hide further in his pillows. Stoick pulled Hiccup's pillow away from the bed, which caused Hiccup to curl up in a ball.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Leave me alone." Hiccup replied.

Stoick placed his hand on Hiccup's forehead, and his stomach dropped when he felt his son burning up.

"Hiccup, what hurts?"

Hiccup slowly uncurled himself, and faced his dad.

"My right side, near my hip." Hiccup told him.

Stoick gently pressed the area, causing Hiccup to cringe away from him.

"Stay right here, I'll get Gothi."

"Not planning on moving anytime soon." Hiccup groaned in response.

Stoick did not respond, and quickly left the house, a concerned Toothless came inside the house. While Stoick went to get Gothi, Toothless made his way upstairs and check on Hiccup. He nuzzled Hiccup, and crooned at him in concern. A strange smell caught Toothless' sent, and he sniffed at Hiccup's right side. He recoiled in disgust at the smell coming from Hiccup's right side.

"He's this way." Stoick told Gothi.

Stoick came back into the house with Gothi and Gobber. The blonde Viking would serve as Gothi's translator. The three of them made their way up to Hiccup's room, and once he spotted them, Toothless moved away. Gothi immediately began checking Hiccup, and froze when she got to his right side. She pressed his side, which elicited a hiss of pain from Hiccup. She stepped away, and began to gesture at Hiccup.

"She says that Hiccup's appendix is in the danger of bursting. He needs surgery soon, or he will die." Gobber translated.

"What?!" Stoick exclaimed.

Stoick's face became extremely pale. Hiccup struggled to sit up, and face the three of them. He wobbled, since his arms could not support him at the moment.

"I don't want to be cut open." Hiccup told them.

Stoick ignored him, and looked at Gothi.

"How soon can we perform the surgery?"

Gothi gestured again.

"She says she has to get ready, but it has to be soon. She says to give Hiccup a bath, and a clean set of clothes. When you are done doing that, bring him over to the healer's hut."

Gothi nodded at Gobber, then gestured to Stoick and Hiccup, before leaving the house to get the things prepped for the surgery. When she was gone, Stoick and Gobber turned towards Hiccup, who was trying to climb out of bed. Toothless was currently keeping him somewhat pinned to the bed, because the dragon knew he was sick.

"Come on Hiccup, time for a bath." Stoick told his son.

Stoick was still pale, and tried to let the panic show in his voice.

"No!" Hiccup replied. "I'm good; you could just leave me here."

Stoick looked at his son in disbelief.

"Leave you?" Stoick demanded. "Don't you know the danger you are in?"

Stoick gently grabbed his son, and carried him bridal style to an empty wooden tub. Gobber was in the kitchen heating up some water for the tub, with Toothless's help. Stoick helped Hiccup out of his clothes, while the water was poured into the tub. Stoick made sure not to jostle Hiccup too much, because he did not want Hiccup's appendix to burst. Hiccup was placed in the tub, and Stoick and Gobber worked together to bathe him. Toothless made sure that the water did not get too cold.

"Dad." Hiccup eventually muttered. "I don't want to go."

"You are going." Stoick replied.

"I'll meet you at the Healer's hut." Gobber told them.

Stoick helped Hiccup out of the tub, and changed him into a clean tunic and leggings, which were both white.

"Okay, you're ready, let's go."

Hiccup did not budge.

"Hiccup, we are going now." Stoick told him.

Even though Hiccup was feeling sick, he somehow found the strength to pull away from his father.

"I am not going!"

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Stoick demanded.

Stoick glared at his son, before grabbing him, and lifting him in his arms. Stoick was careful not to jostle his side. Hiccup tried to pull away from his father, but his strength was no match for his father. Stoick carried his son to the Healer's hut, and waited in the doorway, until they were ready for Hiccup. Gobber approached them. Toothless was forced to wait outside, while the surgery would be performed.

"Gothi and her assistants scrubbed the floor, and put down fresh sheets on it too. Gothi is getting the surgical tools ready. She said to lay Hiccup on the fresh sheets, and to get him settled."

Stoick placed Hiccup on the sheets laying on the floor, and once he let go, Hiccup tried to flee. Stoick caught him, and gently pinned Hiccup down. He held his son by the arms, and did not let him up. Gobber came back with a jar of liquid and a piece of cloth.

"No..." Hiccup whimpered. "I'm fine; please don't do this to me."

Stoick glanced over to Gobber, and saw him pour the liquid on to the cloth. While he was doing that, Gothi came in the room with the surgical tools. Each tool was something that would haunt Stoick's nightmares. Each tool had a blade that was sharpened to a point where they could a strand of hair. Some of the tools had a look of daggers, and the one tool that would be used to cut Hiccup open for the surgery, had a curved blade. Hiccup paled when he saw the tools, and began to struggle.

"Hiccup, be calm son." Stoick told him.

"What's the matter lad?" Gobber asked.

Without looking at Stoick, Hiccup answered him.

"I'm scared."

Stoick tried not to show that he was hurt by Hiccup's words. His son was scared about the surgery, but he did not tell his father he was scared. It was no time for Stoick to feel sorry for himself; his son needed the surgery now.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you'll be asleep." Stoick told him.

He let Hiccup go to gently run a hand through his son's hair. He shifted when Gobber came over with the cloth. The cloth was placed over Hiccup's face, and Hiccup tensed. Stoick gently ran his hands through Hiccup's hair, as his son drifted away. Once his son was completely out, Gothi shooed them from the room.

"He'll be fine." Goober assured him.

The blonde left to go back to the forge, while Stoick and Toothless waited outside for the surgery to be over with. Soon, much to Stoick's annoyance, a villager needed his help, so he was forced to leave the area. Toothless stayed, and stared at the closed door.

Almost two hours later, Hiccup began to wake up. Everything was blurry to him, and his side hurt, but not due to his appendix. The surgery had gone well, and his wound was stitched up, and wrapped in bandages. He was still very tired, but he felt slightly better than before. He drifted off to sleep again, and when he woke up his father was sitting by his side, dozing off slightly.

"Dad?" Hiccup said.

Stoick jolted awake, and leaned over to grab his son's hand.

"I'm sorry for being scared." Hiccup told him.

Stoick's eyes widened, before he looked at his son again.

"It's okay to be scared son." Stoick scared. "I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"So even you get scared?"

"Yes, even I do."

Hiccup drifted off to sleep again, comforted by his father's presence by his side.

**Note:** Toothless is outside watching if you are wondering why he wasn't there at the end. With the movies, series, and games, Hiccup's village is a bit high tech for a Hiccup's time. It is mostly thanks to Hiccup that it is. The idea for the surgical tools is that they look like the ones from medieval times, but better made. I know Hiccup may sound OOC; I wanted to make him scared of the concept of surgery, whether it was due to the tools or the surgery itself. Thank you for reading!


End file.
